


send your cutest pizza deliveryman

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, dumb fluff, mentions of other characters and relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: Jinwoo wanted a cute deliveryman. His request was fulfilled, oddly enough.





	1. no one reads the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction since the dawn of time. Be gentle with my poor soul.

He wasn't exactly _lonely_.

No, no, not Jinwoo. He had tons of friends. He was well-liked and smart. Life was very good and treated him very well.

So it wasn't that he was _lonely_ , it was just that he was tired of Bin and Dongmin making stupid heart eyes and kissy faces and just being the most _adorable_ couple he had ever known in his entire life. He swore that he would never have to watch another cute animal video on Youtube again because Bin and Dongmin filled his cravings for sweetness. And he was so happy for them, he really was, but whenever they hugged or bumped foreheads or held hands or told cheesy, inside jokes, Jinwoo would feel this ugly, burning jealousy rise up in his heart.

He tried pushing it aside, but it was so difficult when all he imagined was himself in that situation.

Minhyuk had told him there were probably thousands of people who wanted to date him, but Jinwoo had been waiting for at least one of those thousands to show up, and no one had just yet. He was destined to be alone, and he would whine as much as possible to Minhyuk, who would simply roll his eyes and respond, “You're only twenty. Most people older than you don't have anyone just yet.”

And that was true, and Minhyuk was his friend and made sure he wasn't lonely, but he couldn't make stupid heart eyes and kissy faces at Minhyuk on account that he would never date Minhyuk.

So he wasn't _lonely_. He was just tired of being alone.

Which was why Friday night saw him at his dorm, _alone_. Dongmin was on a date with Bin, and Minhyuk was busy doing something with his family and Sanha (“Why do you invite Sanha and not me?” Jinwoo had complained, and he pretended like he didn't see Minhyuk's blush, the little bastard).

Jinwoo watched television for as long as he could take it (about forty-five minutes) before realizing that he was hungry and had no food in his fridge, as per tradition with college students (he had money, too – he just wanted to experience the lonely pangs of college hunger, apparently).

Fortunately, the pizza delivery place nearby always had delicious, hot pizza and good deals, and so he ordered a medium pizza to be brought to his dorm. He was almost done confirming his payment when he took a pause at the _Any comments?_ section of the order. He never had any comments or special requests. As long as they delivered pizza on time, he didn't care what the hell they did to get it to him.

Did they even read this section?

He instantly decided that since he would never read it, they probably wouldn't have, either. “Any comments?” he mumbled to himself, then began typing. _Send your cutest pizza deliveryman. <3 <3 <3 <3_.

Maybe the hearts were too much, but they wouldn't even be reading it, so he quickly hit the send button before he could take anything back.

Even if there was no cute deliveryman bringing him greasy pepperoni pizza, at least there was always greasy pepperoni pizza.

Jinwoo only had to wait half an hour before the pizza arrived, which he actually found pretty darn quick. For an area with loads of college students throwing parties or cramming in some reading, Jinwoo was lucky to get his medium pizza when he did.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over to the door, then glanced down at his attire. Sweatpants and a baggy hoodie and his glasses. Damn. If they _had_ sent a cute deliveryman, he certainly wasn't going to be making a great first impression, was he?

No matter. They hadn't even read the comment box, so Jinwoo shrugged to himself and opened his door.

Scratch that. They had read the comment box. Jinwoo's mouth went dry and he stared in alarm at the short kid in front of him.

The pizza deliveryman must have been the cutest pizza deliveryman in the entire world, what with his curly brown hair and inquisitive eyes. The red and white delivery outfit really didn't do much to take Jinwoo's mind away from how handsome this guy was, either, and that cap on top of the boy's head made him look extra precious.

“Um...” The deliveryman looked down at the pizza in his hands, where Jinwoo's address was listed on top. “This is weird.”

“What's weird?” He really should have dressed better.

“I thought I was delivering to a girl,” the deliveryman responded, shifting the pizza around in his hands.

That was weird, and Jinwoo blinked. “Why did you think that?”

“Oh, the comment box. Whoever filled it out for you said a cute delivery _man_.”

Jinwoo slowly nodded his head.

“Um...with lots of hearts,” the deliveryman added. “Like, real girly-like. So we assumed it was a girl.” Jinwoo was still nodding, and the deliveryman was looking nervous. “Is there a girl here, then?”

“No. No, just me. I have money for it, too.”

The deliveryman stared for a few more seconds before shrugging. He pulled one hand away from the pizza to grab the receipt in his breast pocket. “Can you sign here for the delivery, then?”

Jinwoo took his time signing, scanning the receipt for any sign of a name for his cute deliveryman. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to find. “Kim Myungjun?”

“How'd you know my name?” Myungjun – and it was Myungjun, thankfully, and not some random name Jinwoo was spouting off – asked.

“It's listed on the receipt. My name's Jinwoo, in case you wanted to know.”

Myungjun was staring at Jinwoo with more confusion and worry than Jinwoo had seen from anyone in a long time. And that was including those instances where he'd trip over his own feet and Dongmin would look over at him. Jinwoo was pretty sure he was screwing up this meeting very badly, and he berated himself for ever even looking at that stupid comment box.

“Just for the record, I didn't think anyone would read my comment,” he tried to clarify, just so Myungjun wouldn't be giving him that look. “So I added in the hearts for shits and giggles.”

It didn't seem to make anything better. “But you still wanted a cute delivery _man_?”

“Don't judge me. All my friends left me alone on a Friday night and the only companion I have now is pizza.” Jinwoo huffed and began going through his wallet to pull out the correct amount he would have to pay. “Just wanted a cute deliveryman to come by and cheer me up.”

As Jinwoo counted the change, Myungjun continued to stare, and it was actually getting unnerving. Before Jinwoo could mention it, though, Myungjun said, “Sorry.”

“For what?” Jinwoo held the change in his hand, but he wasn't about to hand it over until he learned why Myungjun was suddenly apologizing.

“For, uh...not really being a cute deliveryman.” Myungjun smiled, and Jinwoo felt his heart melting. How could someone have such a bright, warming smile? How could this one smile from a pizza deliveryman be clearing away all of Jinwoo's loneliness? “They just sent me because they said all the cute ones were already on deliveries.”

Jinwoo had to take a few seconds to process that. “So they sent you because they said you're not cute?”

Myungjun snorted, though the smile was still on his face. “I guess. I think it's my height, but it's nice to meet another guy who's as vertically-challenged as I am.”

Jinwoo would have taken offense to that if he didn't think Myungjun was the most adorable person he had ever met in his entire life. He would gladly continue to be insulted if it meant Myungjun could hang around for a little bit longer. “I think you're the cutest deliveryman they have.” The smile was gone then and Myungjun was turning red, so Jinwoo hurried to continue. “Trust me, I get pizza from you guys _a lot_. Everyone's nice, but they've never sent me anyone as cute as you.”

“Well, uh, I'm new there, so that might be part of it.” Myungjun was stammering now, and he suddenly thrust the pizza box toward Jinwoo. “I'm busy. You should take this and, um, just pay me, and I can go on to my next delivery.”

Jinwoo didn't want it to end so quickly, but he understood that Myungjun had a job to complete. He couldn't take up all of his time just because he was a little smitten. “So do you always work there on Friday evenings?”

“I said I'm new,” Myungjun repeated. “But most of the other guys have stuff to do on Fridays, so I might be.” He didn't look too pleased at that.

“All of my friends do stuff on Fridays, too. So I'll probably be ordering pizza on Friday evenings.” Jinwoo handed over the change and took the pizza box from Myungjun's hands. “So if I keep requesting that they send their cutest pizza deliveryman, will they keep sending you?”

He could tell that Myungjun was getting flustered. The boy started to count the change, seemingly trying to find some way to get out of this, before blurting, “I think they will, but you have to put the four hearts.”

“Four hearts?”

Myungjun glanced up at Jinwoo, and despite how nervous he must have been, he smiled again. “Your girly hearts. The four hearts at the end of the comment box.” And then he made a finger heart to Jinwoo. “Just so I know it's you.”

It was honestly one of the cutest things Jinwoo had seen or heard, and that's coming from someone who hung out all the time with Dongmin and Bin. His heart swelled up and he eagerly nodded his head. “Next Friday, then! I'll order pizza, so make sure you're working!”

“Don't have anything better to do,” Myungjun said, and he pocketed the change. “Um...see you Friday, Jinwoo.” He gave a short wave, then hurried away from Jinwoo's door.

Jinwoo held onto the warm pizza box as he watched the cutest deliveryman in the entire world scurry back to his car.

He was going to have to start exercising _a lot_ more if pizza was going to be his only food source now.


	2. a pizza my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo was going to tell Minhyuk to shove it, puns totally worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware the pizza puns

Jinwoo wasn't unpopular at all. He had plenty of friends, and even acquaintances from various classes got along very well with him. However, he had yet to experience the true college party life. Everyone else seemed to have established bonds and only certain people were invited to partake in a night full of unrestricted drinking and all other sorts of young adult shenanigans. Jinwoo had never exactly _envied_ those who were invited to parties, but he had always wanted an invitation, at the very least, just to prove to himself that he could totally fit into this free-from-parents lifestyle.

He got invited three days after seeing Myungjun deliver his pizza.

He got invited to two parties.

If it had been _before_ he met Myungjun, he would have been ecstatic. Parties were a chance for socializing and making new friends and possibly finding the love of his life.

But, as he told Bin, he didn't need any of that anymore. “I've already found my soulmate.”

“You mean the pizza delivery boy?” Bin had asked, glancing up from his phone. “The boy who delivered your pizza? The boy who spent two minutes passing over your pizza-”

“It was more like three minutes, and we had a connection,” Jinwoo snapped back as a response. He had just finished rejecting his second party invitation, and he had no regrets for doing so. It just happened to fall on a Friday, and he had promised Myungjun that he would be ordering pizza that Friday.

Bin shrugged. “It's just...you've been whining that you wanted to experience at least _one_ of these parties, and you have the chance right here.”

“Yeah, but Myungjun and I have a date on Friday. I'm not going to let him be stood up!”

“He's a _pizza delivery boy_.”

Bin simply didn't understand, and Jinwoo whacked him lightly in the arm. “Don't keep calling him that. He also has the smile of an angel, and he's _adorable_. He's the reason the pizza place makes the employees wear those caps, you know. It's like one day he stuck it on his head and everything was right with the world.”

And Bin had rolled his eyes, but he no longer made an effort to convince Jinwoo to accept the party invitation. Jinwoo had his mind set on Myungjun, and he only hoped that Myungjun had his mind set on him.

Friday came, though not without _other_ people trying to convince Jinwoo that he wasn't actually dating a pizza delivery boy. Minhyuk had even invited Jinwoo out for the evening. (“Glad to know that Sanha hasn't totally replaced me yet,” he had grumbled as a way of rejection, and he thought it was cute that Minhyuk actually seemed flustered.) However, Jinwoo was steadfast in his determination to see Myungjun again, so once he was done with classes for the day, his friends left him alone.

Jinwoo did have to wait a little bit before ordering so as to not seem too eager (though he _did_ keep the pizza website open and he _did_ watch the small clock on his computer count down to a time that wouldn't make him seem so desperate), but when he finally ordered, he hardly even paid attention to what toppings he was sticking on his pizza. He rushed until he reached the comment box, and a large smile was brought to his face at the blank section that greeted him.

“Send your cutest deliveryman!” he gleefully whispered to himself as he typed, and then he added the four hearts. Myungjun would certainly know it was from him that way, as the boy had stated just last week, and then they would get to see each other once more.

Jinwoo placed the order and then double-checked himself in his bathroom. His hair was actually fixed properly, and he wore one of his best casual outfits. There was no way Myungjun was going to see Jinwoo in sweats and a hoodie this time.

Waiting, though, was torture. Jinwoo tried to act very nonchalant about the situation, but he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the door, constantly waiting for the knock. He went over in his head exactly what he should say (and decided on, “It's _slice_ to meet you again,” after five minutes of researching pizza puns) and _waited_.

It took forty-five minutes until the pizza did come, which was forty-five minutes of Jinwoo pacing around his apartment room until he heard the doorbell ring.

He answered the door – maybe a little _too_ quickly – and grinned when he saw Myungjun standing there with his pizza. Myungjun was just as cute and adorable as he had been last week, and Jinwoo realized he could totally get used to constantly ordering pizza just to see him.

“Hey, Myungjun. _Slice_ to meet you again,” Jinwoo greeted, and he waited for Myungjun to laugh or giggle or smile back.

Myungjun didn't do any of those things, however. Myungjun just simply stared at Jinwoo in confusion again before blinking and taking the receipt. “Nice to see you? Um, just sign this.”

That was disappointing, and Jinwoo felt his face go red. Minhyuk had always told him to hold off on using puns for the first few dates, but Jinwoo just assumed that was because Minhyuk had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe, though, for once in Jinwoo's life, Minhyuk was actually correct about something.

But he felt the need to explain himself to Myungjun, since the deliveryman had his eyebrows furrowed, probably trying to think the pun through. “Ah, it's, uh...a pun,” Jinwoo said. “Get it? _Slice_? Like, the slice of a pizza?”

Myungjun met his eyes and nodded his head slowly, but it didn't do anything to wipe that look off his face. Jinwoo was wondering if it was possible that his face could explode from how hot it felt. He should have just stuck to a normal greeting instead of trying to be cute. Myungjun was the only one who could be cute in this relationship (even if it wasn't yet a relationship – but Jinwoo could dream).

When Myungjun said nothing, Jinwoo cleared his throat and signed his name on the receipt. “H-How've you been?” he asked. Maybe it was too late to be normal, but he could try his luck.

“Oh, uh, I've been alright. I mean, working on a Friday night is never fun,” Myungjun answered, taking the receipt back and waiting for Jinwoo to pull out his change. “How has your week been?”

Jinwoo shrugged his shoulders. “Eh. You know how classes are, I guess.”

Myungjun didn't respond to that, and Jinwoo's fingers fumbled as he counted out the change. This was just awkward. He didn't expect Myungjun, the man whose smile could light up the entire world, to suddenly go silent on him and act as if Jinwoo _hadn't_ called him cute at least twenty times for their last meeting. And he had no idea how to get Myungjun to speak to him, either. Puns hadn't worked and polite conversation hadn't worked, either. And he really needed to do something, fast, before he would come to regret ever skipping out on his friends in order to make a fool of himself in front of his soulmate.

“Sorry about the pun. I thought it was funny.”

He handed his change over to Myungjun, who was still staring at him. “Um...” Myungjun licked his lips. “Uh, how about...I got a pizza your heart?”

Jinwoo blinked. Myungjun's ears were turning red where they poked out from the cap, and the deliveryman tried to backtrack. “A pun. Pizza pun. _Pizza_ your heart, instead of _piece_ \- I mean, from those dumb hearts you give on the comment-” He grimaced and shoved the pizza in Jinwoo's hands. “D-Don't tell anyone I called your hearts dumb, please. I'm new. I might get fired for insulting a customer. Which I _wasn't_ trying to do-”

So Myungjun was actually a very fast talker when he wanted to be, and Jinwoo struggled to keep up. “Wait, so...you got my pun?”

Myungjun shook his head. “Not until you explained it. Ah, but I don't know if mine made any sense. At least yours made sense.”

Jinwoo was going to tell Minhyuk to shove it, puns totally worked.

“Yours made sense, too! I'm just...I thought you were ignoring me or trying not to talk to me. Were you just thinking of a pun?”

Embarrassment was a really cute emotion that Myungjun could display. Jinwoo wanted to see all of the other emotions, too. “Puns are really lame, Jinwoo.”

“You remembered my name, too.”

Jinwoo's hands were warm where they wrapped around the box of pizza, but he wasn't going to move away any time soon, not when Myungjun was so obviously flustered and adorable. “I didn't – I just had your receipt.”

Jinwoo didn't know whether or not that was true, but he wasn't going to call Myungjun out on it. He was just pleased that Myungjun was actually making up puns with him. Would that even be considered flirting? Jinwoo would label it as flirting, just so he could tell everyone that Myungjun was flirting with him.

God, he loved Myungjun.

“I remembered your name, so don't even worry about it. I don't think you're weird. I'm actually a little flattered you remembered my name!” Jinwoo grinned widely at him, and Myungjun was back to staring again. “Come on, you always look like you're concerned about me.”

“I'm not,” Myungjun shot back.

“Then don't stare at me like that. Look, you can smile around me. It's fine, really. I really liked your smile last time we met.”

“I didn't smile.” Myungjun huffed and stepped back from the door.

“You did. I don't lie about stuff like this.”

And Myungjun was staring. “You don't lie about pizza deliverymen smiling at you?”

“ _Cute_ pizza deliverymen,” Jinwoo corrected. “I don't lie about _cute_ pizza deliverymen smiling at me.”

Myungjun's lips went in a tight line, but Jinwoo noticed the corners of them tugging upwards. He wasn't going to mention the fact that he knew Myungjun was trying to hide a smile. He was pretty certain Myungjun was aware that he knew, anyway, from the sudden break in eye contact.

“Are you going to be working again next Friday?”

“You know, eating this much pizza is bad for you.”

“But will you be working?”

Myungjun released all his breath in one large exhale before nodding his head and looking back at Jinwoo again. “You have issues. _Yes_ , I'm working next week. Told you, I'm one of the few people who actually has Friday evenings free.”

“Me, too! I mean, I had to turn down two requests to go to parties, but I'm free on Fridays, too.”

Myungjun snorted. “You should've taken those requests instead of sitting at home by yourself, eating a medium pizza with spinach on it.”

Did he really add spinach to it? Jinwoo hated spinach. But it was worth it, being able to talk to Myungjun like this. “But if I had gone to those parties, I wouldn't be able to see the cutest deliveryman in the world.”

Myungjun was blushing again, and he dipped his cap slightly to hide his face. “I'm not even going to be concerned for your health anymore,” he mumbled, turning around to walk off.

Jinwoo didn't want to see him off like _that_ , though, so he called out, “Wait!” When Myungjun glanced back at him, Jinwoo smiled and moved the pizza box to one hand. With his other hand, he gave Myungjun a finger heart. “Here's a _pizza_ my heart to take with you, Myungjun.”

He swore he saw Myungjun grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up with better puns [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com).


	3. the price plus interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Myungjun's number was Jinwoo's number one goal tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i ring in the new year with. myungjin. would we have it any other way though?

“I made you lunch!” Jinwoo held up a brown paper bag, waving it lightly in Bin's direction. “I know you have dance practice today, and you're probably going to be _very_ hungry afterwards, so make sure you eat all of this.”

He really couldn't blame Bin for looking extremely cautious. “You...cooked?”

Jinwoo never cooked, but he figured that a little white lie couldn't hurt anybody. “I cooked just for you. It wasn't too difficult, I just had to turn on the stove and pour some stuff in that pot. Pan. The utensil I used, forgot what it's called.”

That wasn't as little of a white lie as he wanted, but he supposed it would work as long as Bin wouldn't question him anymore.

But he was a little too optimistic with that wish.

“Yeah, right. You can't cook at all. Let me see that.” And before Jinwoo could react, Bin had snatched the bag right out of his hands and was proceeding to look inside.

He pulled out three plastic baggies with pizza inside.

“Oh, man, how'd that get in there?” Jinwoo feigned innocence.

“Hyung, I told you that you're on your own in this. I've already eaten a lot of it, so stop trying to pawn it off on me. I'm going to get sick if I eat anymore!”

Jinwoo sighed, then reached into his fridge to grab another paper bag. The name _Dongmin_ had been written in Sharpie, and Jinwoo held it out in front of him for Bin to take. “Would your boyfriend like any pizza?”

Bin threw out all of the leftover pizza, which Jinwoo wasn't _too_ upset about. He _was_ upset that Bin lectured him for probably three minutes straight on how much money Jinwoo was wasting just by ordering pizza on a weekly basis, and how learning to _actually_ cook would be much more worthwhile.

“But then I'd never see Myungjun!”

“Just ask for his number already,” Bin responded.

“I've only seen him twice.” Jinwoo was certain that Myungjun wouldn't give him his number at this point. The delivery boy was cute, and Jinwoo really enjoyed their talks, but they had spent a total of ten minutes, if _even_ that, in each others' company. Was that really enough time to ask for a phone number?

But Bin seemed to think so, and if Bin thought so, then perhaps it was.

So when Friday night rolled around, Jinwoo rejected requests to go out once more and instead stayed home to order pizza.

_Send your cutest pizza deliveryman! <3<3<3<3_

He figured typing that out that first night he met Myungjun was probably one of the best things he had ever done in his entire life.

This time was going to be different, however. Jinwoo gave himself a mini pep talk as he stood in the bathroom fixing his hair. _This_ time, he really was going to ask for Myungjun's phone number. They might not know each other _that_ well, but Jinwoo was determined to change that. He couldn't keep their interactions to pizza delivery only. Myungjun might find a better job, he might take Fridays off to do something else, he might move away, and then Jinwoo would lose all form of contact.

Getting his number was Jinwoo's number one goal tonight.

When the doorbell rang, Jinwoo was quick to answer it, and he put on a large grin as he stared at the incredulous gaze being given to him by Myungjun.

“Are you the only person who lives here?” was what he was greeted with, and Myungjun peered around behind Jinwoo. “Like, don't you have a girlfriend or someone else to eat pizza with every Friday night?”

“Why, do you want the position?”

Myungjun scowled at Jinwoo's quick remark. Jinwoo pretended not to see the blush on the boy's cheeks.

“No, I'm just wondering how someone can eat all of this pizza by himself.”

“I have a roommate. He's usually with his boyfriend on Friday nights, though.”

Myungjun held out the receipt, which Jinwoo took to sign. “Your roommate has a boyfriend?”

Jinwoo nodded his head, and Myungjun gave a soft, “oh,” before falling silent once more. Jinwoo would have wondered a little about Myungjun's sudden curiosity into his life, but he was much more preoccupied with the thoughts of how to get Myungjun's number. Perhaps asking straight out was the correct way to go about this, but when he opened his mouth, Myungjun was suddenly talking again.

“So your roommate eats all the pizza with you?”

“Uh,” came Jinwoo's delightful response. He handed the receipt back, laughing lightly. “Yeah, he _did_ , until he realized I was just going to keep ordering pizza every Friday night and that was going to be our meal throughout the weekend. Now he doesn't.”

Myungjun's eyes widened. “You're the only one eating this?”

“I told you, I don't mind it if you want to eat the pizza with me.”

“No.” Myungjun was fast to respond, but Jinwoo didn't feel _too_ deterred. It was silly flirting, after all. Jinwoo wasn't going to be serious until he actually had to bring up the whole phone number situation. “How are you still so fit when you eat this much pizza?”

“Well, I only started eating pizza a lot when they started sending you,” Jinwoo responded. “So I haven't had time to gain all that weight. Which I _won't_ , because I go to the gym daily.”

“You go to the gym?”

He had no idea why Myungjun was suddenly this interested in him, and he gave the brown-haired kid an inquisitive glance. Myungjun noticed and began struggling to explain himself. “Oh, um...just wondering. For a friend.”

“Your friend wonders about whether or not I go to the gym?”

“Jinwoo, give me the money for this pizza.”

It was very difficult to hide the his wide smile as he dug into his wallet for his cash. Myungjun was at least _partially_ intrigued by Jinwoo's lifestyle and roommate and whatnot. That was a good sign, wasn't it? That showed that Myungjun might be romantically interested in _him_.

He felt like he was on top of the world for a few seconds before suddenly realizing he had no money in his wallet.

Then panic settled in.

Jinwoo _knew_ he had cash earlier in the week. He had been saving it for this particular Friday evening. He would _never_ have spent money with the knowledge that he was going to be ordering pizza later on.

Then what happened to his money?

“Hold on.” He tried to hide his panic, but he knew it was clearly shown. At the very least, he kept his eyes away from Myungjun's face.

This was just going terribly. This was the _worst_. Tonight was supposed to be the night he got Myungjun's number and texted him romantic stuff until the early hours of the morning. Tonight was _not_ supposed to be the night that he didn't pay the cute deliveryman at his front door.

“Do you not have the money?”

He could hear the slight annoyance laced onto Myungjun's voice, and Jinwoo's head shot up to meet Myungjun's eyes.

“I _did_!” he exclaimed. “I swear, Myungjun, I had the money. I don't remember what happened to it, though.

Myungjun sighed and shifted the pizza box around in his hands. “Did your roommate take it?”

“Bin would never-”

Oh. Wait.

He vaguely remembered going to the arcade with Bin. He vaguely remembered Bin using up all of his own cash on a claw machine in order to win a cute stuffed animal for Dongmin. He vaguely remembered _really_ wanting Bin to get that cute stuffed animal for Dongmin. He vaguely remembered letting Bin use all of his cash until the stuffed animal had been caught.

“Oh my _god_.”

Myungjun was biting at his lip, and then the pizza box was suddenly stuffed into Jinwoo's hands. “I'll cover it.”

“Myungjun, no, you don't-”

“It's fine.” Myungjun grabbed his own wallet from his back pocket and began rifling through the cash. “I have enough. Pizza's on me tonight.”

Jinwoo was humiliated. He couldn't even pay for this stupid medium pizza? Now Myungjun was never going to come back to visit him.

“I swear, I honestly thought I had it. If you want to wait, I can call Bin and he can bring-”

“I don't have that much time,” Myungjun responded. “I have other deliveries. You're not my only stop.”

The words stung, and Jinwoo quickly looked away. He wasn't Myungjun's only stop. Myungjun probably acted just as cute and adorable to other customers, other customers who _had_ the money to pay. Jinwoo wasn't really a special exception here. Myungjun was just being a good deliveryman.

“Next time, you know you can use the credit card option on our website.”

“Then I wouldn't have to go through my wallet to find cash. You'd just hand me the pizza and leave.” It was embarrassing to admit, but he was already embarrassed enough. It wasn't like he could do anything else to embarrass himself farther.

He didn't look up at Myungjun, but he did hear the receipt paper being messed with. He heard the sound of pen scratching on the paper. He heard the paper being folded once and then it was suddenly right under his nose.

“Your receipt,” Myungjun announced. “You're going to pay me back for this, alright?”

Jinwoo spared Myungjun a quick glance. Myungjun was hiding a smile, his lips pressed together as he had done last week when he was trying not to laugh.

Was that a good sign or a bad sign? Jinwoo wasn't sure.

“Y-Yeah. Myungjun, seriously, I'm _so_ sorry-”

“Just...when I leave, look at the receipt. The price is there, plus interest or tax or whatever you want to call it.” Myungjun tapped the folded receipt. “So pay me back, alright?”

Jinwoo slowly nodded and he didn't get in another word before Myungjun had suddenly turned around and walked off back to his car.

Jinwoo watched him drive away before moving back inside his house and closing the door. He placed the pizza on the table with the full extent to throw it away later, then opened the receipt.

The price was at the bottom, but underneath in messy handwriting was something that had been added on. Something that had been added on by Myungjun.

_heres my phone number. call me for your interest rate. its a high price. <3<3<3<3_

Jinwoo may or may not have squealed like a girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write too much, i need to find a life somewhere. please give me some fresh dollar bills so i can buy a life [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com).


	4. just a delivery kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Myungjun might start to love himself as much as he loves Park Jinwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to write socky. wrote myungjin pizza fic instead. im not mad tho. this is a _little_ bit heavier than the other chapters, but the rest of it will be nothing but pure cuteness. two more chapters left is my plan. enjoy, and if you didnt enjoy, dont tell me.

“Are you really ordering pizza again?”

Jinwoo glanced up to see Minhyuk staring at him in disbelief.

“You have his number now. Why don't you just text him and ask him to meet up with you?”

“Don't you have to go make out with Sanha?”

“First off-” Minhyuk scowled as he took a seat next to Jinwoo. “None of your business, and second off, he's with family right now.”

“Go hang out with Dongmin and Bin, then.”

“Ew, and be a third wheel on their disgustingly cute dates? Nope.” Minhyuk splayed out across the couch and gave a very loud sigh. “Can you go without pizza for one night? You always end up throwing it out, either. How can you even stand the sight of pizza at this point?”

Jinwoo typed out the usual – _Send your cutest pizza deliveryman <3<3<3<3_. “I'm not doing this for the pizza. I'm doing this for Myungjun.”

“But that's my point!” Minhyuk gestured over at Jinwoo's phone. “Just ask him out already!”

“He sucks at texting,” Jinwoo responded, and he grabbed his phone and pulled up the text thread between him and Myungjun. “Look at all these emoticons.”

Minhyuk blinked. “Have they even _made_ that many emoticons?”

“I don't know, but that's usually all he responds with. And when he does actually type out words, it's usually to tell me that he's busy. I'm pretty sure he's a student, but whenever I bring it up, he says his schedule is different than mine. He doesn't even know my schedule, though!” Jinwoo groaned in frustration and tossed his phone back on the couch. “How am I supposed to date a guy who doesn't ever seem to have time to hang out?”

“And that's why you're ordering pizza?”

Jinwoo nodded slowly. “It might be my only chance to get to see him. I can ask him why he doesn't want to go out with me even though _he's_ the one who gave me his number.”

Minhyuk smiled brightly and sat properly on the couch. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

“ _No_. You're not staying here for it.” Jinwoo proceeded to begin pushing Minhyuk off his couch. “ _Out_ , Minhyuk! I'm not letting you badger my boyfriend.”

“He's not even your boyfriend yet!” Minhyuk remained rooted in place, and Jinwoo nearly cursed. He was like a rock! “Come _on_ , Hyung! I promise I won't talk. I want pizza, though, and I'm bored and lonely and I just need company.” He grasped onto one of Jinwoo's hands and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. “Please?”

Jinwoo was a sucker for Minhyuk, and he tore his hand out of the kid's grip. “ _Fine_. Just don't bother him. Don't talk at all, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Promise?”

“As long as I get pizza out of it, sure.”

And maybe it spelled disaster for Jinwoo, but he considered himself a good friend, so with one last warning glare to Minhyuk, Jinwoo went ahead and placed the order.

Minhyuk passed the time by playing games on his phone. Jinwoo passed the time by fixing his hair and ignoring his best friend yell out, “Maybe he only likes guys with pink hair – you should dye it pink while you still have time!”

When the doorbell rang, both boys were at the door, Minhyuk hovering over Jinwoo's shoulder.

Myungjun looked as cute as ever, though he seemed confused at the addition of a new guest. “Um...here's the receipt. Is this your roommate?”

Jinwoo took the receipt and glanced at Minhyuk, who smiled widely. “No. He's just here because his boyfriend ditched him.”

That wiped the smile off of Minhyuk's face very quickly. “Hey! He didn't _ditch me_ , he's hanging out with his family.”

Myungjun was staring curiously at Minhyuk. “I thought your roommate was the one with the boyfriend.”

“Minhyuk has one, too.” Jinwoo sighed and finished signing the receipt. He couldn't ask Myungjun _anything_ at this point, not with Minhyuk clinging onto him like some sort of jealous significant other. “Um...h-how've you been, Myungjun?”

“Oh. Fine.” Myungjun cleared his throat. “Do you have money this time?”

Jinwoo flinched as Minhyuk took interest in the words. “ _This_ time? What does that mean? Did you not pay last time, Jinwoo?”

“I told you not to talk. You're not getting any pizza.”

He ignored Minhyuk's whining and took out his money, including the total from the last week in his count as well. “Here you go. Plus money for the last pizza.”

Instead of accepting it, however, Myungjun shook his head stubbornly. “You already paid me back.”

Jinwoo didn't recall ever doing that. “N-No, I don't think so. I haven't seen you since last week.”

“I told you the phone number was kind of your way of paying me back. And I've gotten lots of texts from you, so I think you overpaid.”

Jinwoo wished _so much_ that Minhyuk wasn't with him, because otherwise he might have just kissed Myungjun's beautiful, beautiful face.

But Minhyuk was there, and Minhyuk seemed to be doing everything in his power to bug Jinwoo.

“He's upset because you only text in emojis – _ow_ , dammit, Hyung, fine, I'll shut up now!”

It was too late for that, though. Jinwoo's kick couldn't stop Minhyuk in time, and when he spared a glance at Myungjun, he realized the cute deliveryman was red in the face.

“I'm not upset,” Jinwoo tried to clarify. “I'm not, really! I think it's all really cute, just like you are, so I like it a lot!”

Myungjun was biting his lips. “Ah...s-sorry if you don't like it. I just...” He glanced over at Minhyuk, then at Jinwoo. “Sorry. Here's your pizza.”

Before Jinwoo could say anything, the pizza was being stuffed in his hands, and Myungjun was hurrying off.

“Minhyuk, you idiot!” Jinwoo hissed, and he passed the pizza to his friend (though the term _friend_ might not have any meaning until Minhyuk profusely apologized for screwing with Jinwoo's relationship) before running after Myungjun.

“Myungjun, wait – seriously, I wasn't upset-”

Myungjun spun around suddenly, nearly making Jinwoo run straight into him. “I'm _really_ sorry. I just – look, I'm just a pizza delivery kid.”

“Yeah, I know that, it's why I always order pizza-”

“No, Jinwoo – I'm _just_ a pizza delivery kid.”

Myungjun looked serious and nervous, but Jinwoo wasn't sure what the issue was.

“I...I know you are.”

Myungjun sighed and adjusted that adorable cap on his head. “You're a student and you go to a university and you have tons of friends and you get invited to parties.”

Jinwoo still didn't know where this was going. “I...I've only got invited to two parties.”

“That's two more than me.”

“We should go to a party together, then!” Jinwoo smiled at Myungjun, hoping to ease some of the tension that had suddenly surrounded them.

“I think it's just for students.”

“Yeah! So we should go!”

Myungjun didn't answer, and Jinwoo's smile began to fade.

“Wait...aren't you a student?”

Myungjun still had no response, and Jinwoo suddenly understood Myungjun's aversion to all of his school-related questions. _That_ was why Myungjun sent him nothing but emoticons all of the time. Myungjun wasn't a university student.

“Oh. I...I didn't know. I'm sorry, Myungjun. I honestly thought you were! You look young enough to be a student. Have you already graduated? I thought you were my age.”

“I'm not _that_ old! Do I look old?” Myungjun huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I dropped out, Jinwoo. It just...I'm not really a good student and I failed two courses and I couldn't keep wasting my dad's money like that. He was pissed enough as it was. So I'm _just_ a pizza delivery kid. That's it.”

Jinwoo still didn't understand the problem. “So?”

“So? Jinwoo, oh my _god_. You're talented and smart and from what you've texted me about your grades, you do _really_ well. And you actually have friends and people who like you a lot. I'm _just_ a pizza delivery kid.”

“Well, no, I'm actually really average,” Jinwoo responded. “And I _made_ one best friend in college, and then my roommate is my friend by default, and because his boyfriend comes over a lot, we're also friends by default. That's really not a lot of friends, if you stop and think about it.” He scratched slightly at his cheek, trying to figure out how he could properly defuse all of the tension. “Myungjun, do you honestly feel inferior to me?”

He had learned that Myungjun's lack of response was a bad thing.

“I don't think you should feel inferior to someone who's been eating nothing but pizza just so he can talk to the best deliveryman in the world for two minutes a week.” Jinwoo sighed lightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I don't care if you've dropped out. Do you have plans to go back?”

“When...when I save up enough money, yeah.”

“See? You're responsible! And you're funny and you _do_ text really cute emoticons, but I wish you'd actually agree to date me.”

Myungjun was blushing, the tips of his ears red from where they poked out from his hat. Jinwoo found it absolutely endearing, and if it was possible, he fell even harder for Myungjun.

“I don't think you've, uh, properly asked me out.”

“I did. Trust me, I did. I texted you and invited you to come eat with me.”

“You didn't _say_ that it would be a date, so I had no idea.”

He was happy to see that Myungjun was loosening up slightly. Myungjun was hiding his smile again, too, and Jinwoo considered that a grand success.

“Myungjun, would you like to date me, then?”

Myungjun hesitated slightly, looking Jinwoo over. “I don't know,” he finally said. “I don't think I can justify dating someone who eats nothing but pizza.”

Jinwoo giggled. “I'll eat healthier if you date me.”

Myungjun seemed to be weighing his options, and he finally shrugged his shoulders. “Ask me next week.”

“What?”

“Keep texting me,” Myungjun continued. “Keep telling me I'm cute and you like my emoticons and you can't wait for Friday.”

“Why can't we just plan a date now?”

“Because I want to tell myself that it's okay to like someone as fantastic as you,” Myungjun responded. “And I want to tell myself that I'm not just a loser. Which is why I need you to keep texting me. You make me feel like...like I'm really important.”

It was all said in a rush, and Jinwoo's eyes widened when Myungjun suddenly reached out and gave Jinwoo's shoulder a pat. “S-So, um...keep texting?”

He didn't wait for a reply. He quickly climbed into his car, leaving Jinwoo standing there on the side of the road still in shock.

It didn't take very long for Jinwoo to run inside, however. He ignored the fact that Minhyuk had already eaten half of the pizza and instead grabbed his phone.

_Kim Myungjun is the cutest and wittiest and best person ever and I love him so much <3<3<3<3_, he texted.

He received a reply in five minutes.

_Kim Myungjun might start to love himself as much as he loves Park Jinwoo <3<3<3<3._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serious note time here, i'm a terrible student and about failed two of my classes and i went through a period of feeling worthless, but people love me and i think i'm really cute and adorable and grades don't mean everything in life. (my looks mean everything in my life jkjk) try hard, friends, and if you fail, remember that you are loved and you probably didnt do as bad as me. <3<3<3<3 
> 
> pass me some dollar bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com) for my helpful advice. i charge three dollar bills. thnx.


	5. as cheesy as this pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo didn't think it was possible, but Myungjun somehow broke all world records of being the cutest person alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is cheesy ew

The texting had gotten infinitely better, Jinwoo realized Friday evening as he scrolled through his messages while waiting for pizza. Myungjun was slowly loosening up enough to text something _other_ than emojis, and Jinwoo made certain to constantly affirm the fact that Myungjun was truly something special.

 _If you werent special i wouldnt like you so much_ , he had texted. Myungjun responded to that one with four heart emojis, which made Jinwoo smile a ridiculous amount.

And _tonight_ was the night he was going to ask Myungjun on a date. He had already planned it all out. Myungjun seemed to like the cliched plotlines of romantic dramas just as much as Jinwoo did, and Jinwoo was going to be as cliched as possible. He had flowers, even, which he had arranged himself in order for them to be perfect.

They were bright yellow and he was reminded of Myungjun when he looked at them, of the smile that was even brighter than sunshine. Surely Myungjun would like these.

The doorbell rang and Jinwoo was quick to answer it, throwing it open with bravado and producing the flowers from behind his back.

It took him four and a half seconds to realize Myungjun wasn't standing in front of him.

The pizza delivery _girl_ just looked confused. It wasn't a Myungjun-sort of confusion, either; she seemed genuinely worried for her own safety. Jinwoo's hand dropped and he held the flowers by his side.

“S-Sorry, I, um...where's Myungjun?”

The girl regarded Jinwoo with a sense of caution. “They told me you order pizza a lot, but I didn't expect you to be trying to woo _Myungjun_ , of all people.” She handed over the receipt, which Jinwoo quickly signed. “And I think he's sick. Not sure, he called out, so I'm here. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Jinwoo's head shot up, making the girl jump. “He's sick?”

He would have felt bad for the girl, except he was _really_ concerned about Myungjun.

“Y-Yeah...um, the price is right there, can I get the money?”

He hurried the transaction quickly. The sooner he got the delivery girl out of the way, the sooner he would be able to check on his soon-to-be boyfriend.

The pizza was stuffed in the fridge with little care and Jinwoo was instantly on the phone. It took a few calls for Myungjun to answer.

“Hello?”

“Myungjun! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?”

The cutest deliveryman ever coughed a few times before responding, “I meant to. I called work and meant to text you after that but I just fell asleep. I think it's the medicine.”

If Myungjun wasn't sick, Jinwoo would call him cute a thousand times.

“Well, now I have a pizza I won't ever eat.”

“I'm sorry, Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo shook his head, though he knew Myungjun couldn't see him. “Not your fault! I'm sorry you're so sick! Is there anything you want for me to do?”

“No.” Myungjun's reply was quick, but he suddenly added, “Wait, um...you can say no if you want, but I'm a little hungry and if you won't eat the pizza, then-”

“I can come over?” Perhaps Jinwoo was a little _too_ enthusiastic about such a prospect. He gripped the phone tighter, pleased that Myungjun _couldn't_ see him, because he was totally about to rip his face in half with how much he was grinning.

“Only if you want to. You don't _have_ to, I just feel bad because-”

“Oh, don't feel bad!” Jinwoo was already pulling the pizza from the fridge. “I understand! I don't want you working when you're sick, anyway. You should rest.” He had the phone between his ear now, one hand holding the pizza box and the other still gripping the yellow flowers. “Can you text me your address? I'm coming right now.”

And by _right now_ , Jinwoo truly meant _right now_. He was already out the door when Myungjun texted him the address, and he was pleased to now know that they actually didn't live that far away from each other. He didn't even have to take the bus to get to Myungjun's apartment, and he imagined walking down this path once a week, maybe twice a week, in order to hang out with Myungjun. He would no longer have to wait solely for his pizza on Fridays – he could probably see Myungjun whenever he wanted to.

He made it within twenty minutes, and he knocked quietly on the door, hoping that Myungjun hadn't fallen asleep again. Fortunately for him, Myungjun appeared to have been waiting, and he opened the door instantly.

Myungjun was cute.

Myungjun was so cute even when he was sick, and Jinwoo tried to stop his heart from hammering so much. Jinwoo always thought that delivery uniform was the best thing Myungjun could wear, but he had _never_ considered a t-shirt with ducks all over it and baggy sweatpants and disheveled hair and large, circular glasses.

Jinwoo didn't think it was possible, but Myungjun somehow broke all world records of being the cutest person alive.

“Sorry again,” Myungjun apologized. “I mean, I'm-I'm happy you came, but I really should have contacted you first.”

“Um, no, it's fine. At least now I got you some food!” Jinwoo held up the pizza happily, and then remembered he still had the flowers. “Oh, and _these_ -” He stuffed them under Myungjun's nose proudly. “-are for you.”

Myungjun took a step back in order to properly view the flowers, and Jinwoo liked the presence of a small blush that was creeping up Myungjun's cheeks. “You got flowers for me?”

“Earlier today, yup!”

Myungjun gently took the flowers and tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. “You didn't have to do all of this, you know.”

“Well, I was going to officially ask you out and also officially ask you to be my boyfriend,” Jinwoo responded.

The sudden admittance of such a fact seemed to shock Myungjun, whose eyes grew wide. “B-Boyfriend?”

Jinwoo should have been embarrassed, but he was still much too focused on admiring how adorable Myungjun truly was. “I figured I might as well. I mean, I can't see myself dating anyone but you at this point.”

“We've only met four times.”

“And I fell in love again each time.”

Myungjun started to laugh, though he also managed to cough while doing so. Jinwoo gave his back a few pats, and once Myungjun's coughing died down, he said, “You're such a big idiot.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes and began to look for a vase in which to put all of his flowers. “I haven't even agreed to date you, though.”

“You will.”

Myungjun didn't respond to that. Instead, he huffed and finally filled a large glass with water and put the flowers inside, fixing them so they looked nice sitting on his counter top. “Well, the flowers are really pretty, anyway.”

Jinwoo nodded happily. “I saw them and thought that they looked just like you!”

“Yeah, I see it. There's my nose, and I guess these are my eyes-”

“Wow, _you're_ a big idiot.” Jinwoo opened the box of pizza and grabbed some plates as Myungjun giggled lightly into his hand. “How many slices do you want?”

“Hm? Oh, just one for now. I don't know how much my stomach can handle at this point.”

“Oh, god, _please_ don't throw up.” Jinwoo handed over Myungjun's plate with a slight grimace. “I have a weak stomach.”

“I haven't thrown up yet, and I doubt I will.” Myungjun didn't even wait for Jinwoo – he took a bite of the pizza and chewed it appreciatively. “I think it might just be a cold. I only have a small fever, not too bad, so I'll probably be better tomorrow or Sunday.”

Jinwoo had gotten himself a slice of pizza, and then pointed at the couch. “You'll get better quicker if you actually rest, Myungjun. Don't just stand there and eat when you have some place to sit.”

Myungjun swallowed before smirking and responding, “Fine, _mother_. But only if you join me.”

“Like I wasn't planning on it.” Jinwoo maneuvered them both over to the couch, and when they sat down, they were a comfortable distance from each other; not the boyfriend-type of close that Jinwoo dreamed about, but the sort that made Jinwoo satisfied enough. At the very least, he didn't expect he would be visiting Myungjun at his place so soon when they hadn't even established a relationship for themselves, and he _certainly_ didn't expect that they would be eating dinner together on Myungjun's couch.

They started eating in silence for the most part, but Jinwoo would much rather take this valuable opportunity to talk. “How has your week been?”

“Other than getting sick?”

“Obviously.”

Myungjun smiled brightly. “Not too bad, actually. Some weirdo kept texting me really sweet texts, and then he brought me free pizza, so I guess my week has been good.”

Jinwoo couldn't help the smirk that fell across his face. “Have the sweet texts helped?”

It took Myungjun a slight moment of hesitation before responding. “Actually, I think so. At the very least, I tell myself, 'Would someone as great as Jinwoo decide to date you if you weren't equally as great'?” He looked slightly embarrassed to say such a thing, and when he noticed Jinwoo staring his way, he averted his eyes. “Sounds a little dumb, but-”

“That's not dumb,” Jinwoo interrupted. “I mean, I don't think I'm _that_ great, but you are right – I wouldn't date you if I didn't think you were the most fantastic and amazing person in the entire universe. I have high standards, and you really managed to exceed all my standards.”

Myungjun cleared his throat and shook his head. “You really are cheesy.”

“Yeah? You were cheesy before I was, so there.” Jinwoo scooted a little closer. Myungjun still didn't look up. “You were as cheesy as this pizza.”

“Oh my god.” Myungjun giggled and finally glanced back over at Jinwoo. “ _Yes_ , I'll be your boyfriend.”

That was sudden, and it wasn't at all like Jinwoo had planned for it to be. He had to compose himself for a few seconds. “Re-Really?”

“I told you that I would date you when I actually stopped seeing myself as a loser.” Myungjun set his pizza down on its plate. “And you made me realize that I'm not a loser. I had this little thought in my head that you would stop flirting with me when you learned that I wasn't a student and this was my only job, but you...didn't seem to care at all. You never saw me as a loser, and so maybe I was looking at myself without my contacts in.”

Jinwoo couldn't remember the last time he felt so touched by someone's words before. He couldn't eat, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but stare at Myungjun with wide eyes. When he finally found his voice, he asked, “And did you put your contacts in?”

Myungjun laughed, then pointed at the glasses on his face. “These. They work just fine, though.”

“And they make you look really cute.”

“You looked cuter with your glasses.”

“Trust me, _you_ are the cutest out of the two of us.” Jinwoo smiled and cut Myungjun's denial off with a quick wave of his hand. “But this is important – you're my boyfriend now.”

“You got your dream come true, I guess. A date with a sick pizza deliveryman.”

Jinwoo scooted the rest of the way over to close most of the distance, and he ruffled Myungjun's already-mussed hair. “And you got your dream come true, I guess.”

“I did?” Myungjun's nose was screwed up as he tried to fix his hair.

“Yeah. A date with a big idiot.”

“Wow.” Myungjun snorted, but his smile was wide and his hand grabbed onto Jinwoo's and removed it off his head, fingers curling gently but securely around Jinwoo's hand. “That's all I've ever wanted.”

And through the sarcasm, Jinwoo knew it was the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired and so i might have made mistakes. if i did, dont tell me. just slip me them good ol' dolla bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com).
> 
> i have one last chapter planned for the cutest and cheesiest couple ever. stick around for the ride folks.


	6. the cutest boyfriend ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo didn't really want pizza. He wanted Myungjun. He wanted Myungjun to come and sweep him off his feet and just tell lame jokes with him all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what a wild and crazy ride. i hope this is enough cheese for you guys. i hope you all die inside of how cute it has all been. that is my only goal in life

Finals week hit Jinwoo like a sack of bricks to the face. That is, he literally did collapse underneath the weight of his book bag. Luckily, it was in his apartment with Bin as the only witness.

Bin simply laughed and didn't move from his mess at their kitchen table, notes scattered about and dark circles under his eyes.

Jinwoo would have insulted Bin, but he figured that the stress of finals alone was enough to punish his roommate, so he refrained from saying anything and simply retreated to his room, where his own studying mess was awaiting him.

Before he dove too deep into any of his subjects, however, he checked his phone for the usual feel-good message from Myungjun.

_i know finals are difficult but you can do it! Fighting! <3 <3 <3 <3_

Myungjun's texts constantly brought a smile to his face. Jinwoo was one hundred percent certain that he would never do as well if Myungjun didn't text him so many sweet words of encouragement.

They had promised not to see each other until finals were over. Jinwoo wanted to focus solely on his work, and Myungjun had other plans.

“I've been trying to get back in school,” he had announced, shrugging his shoulders. “So while you focus on passing, I'm going to focus on getting back on track with my life.”

Which was another whole reason to do better; if he did well on his finals and continued with school, he would be able to see Myungjun every single day on their campus.

With that thought in mind, Jinwoo set down his materials and started the long, lonely process that was studying for college finals. It proved more difficult than he imagined, because without Myungjun there, all Jinwoo could think about was how much he _wanted_ Myungjun there.

_do you work tonight???_ he texted.

Myungjun sent a response back relatively quickly. n _ope. you should be studying jinjin._

Jinwoo was happy that he wasn't in the room with Bin, because he was certain he had a stupid, goofy smile on his face at that moment. Myungjun's nickname for him was one of the cutest things he had ever heard (it might have come in third place for Cutest Thing Heard, right behind Myungjun's laughter and Myungjun's voice).

_I knowwwww i just miss u a lot and i was going to order pizza so i could have an excuse to see u._

He didn't get a text back until five minutes later.

_order pizza then if you're hungry_

But Jinwoo didn't _really_ want pizza. He wanted Myungjun. He wanted Myungjun to come and sweep him off his feet and just tell lame jokes with him all night long.

_ok then I want a cheese pizza with extra cheese._ He sent that text, then hesitated a bit before typing out and sending his next text:

_send your cutest pizza deliveryman. <3<3<3<3_

Myungjun wasn't answering at all, and Jinwoo assumed that he was withholding texts in an effort to get Jinwoo to actually study. “Fine,” Jinwoo mumbled, turning his phone over and picking up one of his textbooks. “He's got his wish.”

His eyes scanned over the same page for ten minutes before he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't move from his spot because he knew Bin was going to have to answer it.

But then Bin had to go and call him to come into the entryway. “Hyung, it's for you!”

There were a number of people it _could_ be, but Jinwoo didn't know any of them who wouldn't talk to Bin for at least half an hour before moving on to him. Most of his friends were also friends with Bin; the person at the door who knew him would also know Bin and, by default, would speak with him first and foremost.

Unless-

Jinwoo tossed his book aside and scrambled out of his room, tripping over his book bag in the process. If he had walked normally, he probably would have gotten there sooner than he did – but at least he got there in the end.

His suspicions were confirmed; Myungjun was at the door, wearing casual clothes and holding up a grocery bag.

“Your pizza is here,” Myungjun stated.

Bin groaned and moved back to his spot at the table. “If we're eating pizza one more time, I swear I'm going-”

“Oh, I didn't get enough for you.” Myungjun stepped inside and took his shoes off. “Just for Jinjin.”

“What? Are you kidding me? I've been slaving away for _hours_ and I don't even get any pizza? Jinwoo-hyung, can you share? Please, I really want-”

Jinwoo shushed him quickly and smiled at Myungjun, though he couldn't shake away his confusion. “You said you weren't working tonight.”

“I'm not.” Myungjun directed his attention on Jinwoo, choosing to ignore all of Bin's whining. “But you said you wanted a pizza, so I brought you a pizza.” He passed the bag over to Jinwoo. Inside was a small, personal pizza all wrapped up, and Jinwoo's heart swelled with adoration for his boyfriend. “You also said to send the cutest deliveryman, so...” Myungjun pointed at himself.

“Oh my god.” Bin sighed and grabbed a few of his books. “I'm going to go into my room. Myungjun-hyung, bring _me_ some pizza next time, please.”

“ _You_ give me mixed signals,” Myungjun responded, crossing his arms over his chest. “One minute you want pizza and the next minute you don't. At least Jinjin knows what he wants.”

“He wants you, and I want to get away before you guys get too disgusting.” Bin stuck his tongue out as his own personal goodbye, then closed the door to his room lightly.

Jinwoo took their time to be alone to quickly gather his boyfriend in a hug, making certain the pizza wouldn't get squished between them by awkwardly holding it out to the side. “You're the _best_ pizza deliveryman ever, and the _cutest_ pizza deliveryman ever!”

“And _you_ are the cutest boyfriend ever,” Myungjun responded, and pulled back from the embrace with a wide grin. “Oh, but you have circles under your eyes. You have to make sure you're getting plenty of sleep, Jinjin.”

“Yeah, I know, but there's a lot to study. And when you're my classmate, you'll also have dark circles under your eyes.”

Myungjun scoffed. “Yeah, right. My skin is too perfect to allow for any dark circles. And even if they _do_ manage to come, you're going to think I'm handsome, anyway, and I think that's probably confirmation enough that I'll still look good with dark circles.”

With a chuckle, Jinwoo pointed at his own face. “How do _I_ look with dark circles?”

“Jinwoo, you are the most handsome man on the planet. Even if you had eleven eyes and three noses, you'd still be the most handsome man on the planet. Probably even more handsome, because then people would get to see your facial features even more.” Myungjun gave Jinwoo's nose a small poke and muttered, “Except I'm happy you have two eyes and one nose. It's enough for me to look at, I think.”

“You're the only one who gets to see them up close, trust me.” Jinwoo was smiling happily, and he held up the bag Myungjun had given him. “Do you want to eat with me?”

“I actually already ate.” Myungjun gave Jinwoo's nose another poke. “ _You_ need to go study. I'd hate to get into college again just to see you drop out.”

“I hope I'm not the only reason you're going back to school.”

“ _Please_.” Myungjun gave a snort and rolled his eyes. “I'm going back to school to be the best architect in existence. Having you there with me is just a little bit of an added bonus.”

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow, though he didn't lose his smile. “Just a little bit?”

“Well, okay, a _huge_ added bonus.” Myungjun giggled lightly, then clasped his hands together in front of him. “So I'm going to let you get back to it, okay?”

But Jinwoo felt like he couldn't just let Myungjun leave. He had gotten his wish and had met with Myungjun, the cutest pizza deliveryman in existence, but he still felt as if he needed to do one last thing. And it took him until Myungjun was opening the front door again to realize what his next course of action should be.

“Oh, wait!” he exclaimed, and the moment Myungjun turned around, Jinwoo leaned in to kiss him.

It was their first kiss, accompanied by the smell of freshly-baked pizza and the taste of Myungjun's cherry chapstick and the sound of Bin's furious typing from the other room, and Jinwoo decided he wouldn't have it any other way.

He drew back after a few seconds, and Myungjun, brown eyes wide with surprise, licked his lips and struggled to formulate a sentence. “That...that wasn't t-too bad, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Myungjun's cheeks were flushed and Jinwoo's heart melted at the sight.

He had done what he needed to do, and he felt energized enough to study for days and for nights and possibly for weeks.

“I guess,” Myungjun confirmed, and then he cleared his throat. “I, um...I love you, Jinwoo. I really, really love you.”

Jinwoo was now energized enough to study for years and decades and centuries. He felt an unbearable amount of love for Myungjun fill his every being, and he had to blurt right back, “I love you _so so so much_ , Myungjun!”

Myungjun's grin was enough to energize Jinwoo for thousands of years.

His boyfriend departed after a few more kisses, each just as perfect as the last, and when Jinwoo stood by himself in his living room, he knew he was alone, but he wasn't lonely. He was never lonely, especially not now when he had Myungjun's love and adoration.

It took him a few minutes to get off of his elated high and pull of the box that contained his personal pizza.

But then he just got right back on his elated high when he saw the scribbled message Myungjun had left for him.

_Eat well and study well and text me if you need anymore encouragement or anymore pizza! The cutest deliveryman ever will always deliver to the cutest boyfriend ever. <3<3<3<3_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd we are now finished with pizza myungjin. thank you all for sticking around! it was the start of my myungjin fanfic process and im so happy it was so well-received (especially since it was supposed to just be a one-shot, it was never meant to be a chaptered fic). i hope this wont be the end of my extremely cheesy and adorable myungjin chaptered fics, however. i hope i can satisfy your cravings for more innocence and sweetness in the days and months to come!
> 
> hit me up with thousands of dollar bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com). 
> 
> all of you are cute <3<3<3<3


End file.
